Technical Field
This description generally relates to material recognition.
Background
The recognition of materials (e.g., metal, plastic, ceramic, fabric, paint) may be useful in many research and industrial applications, such as remote sensing, food inspection, mineralogy, and recycling. However, some techniques that recognize materials require physical contact with the sample, which can limit the applications that these techniques can be used for. The optical recognition of materials in a sample may be useful in applications where contact is not possible. Also, the optical recognition of materials in a sample may simplify the design of devices and systems that could also use contact to recognize the materials.